1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for composing images using a communication terminal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for composing images while performing video communications.
2. Description of the Background Art
As the field of digital technology is rapidly evolving, the field of image composition technology is rapidly evolving as well. Current image composition technology allows a user to create a desired image by adding and/or overlapping two or more images.
Since an increasing number of communication terminals (both wireline and wireless) now include camera devices that allow video communication, such as video conferencing, to be performed, it is anticipated that the demand for integrating image composition technologies in these communication terminals will increase. However, related art communication terminals do not allow a user to perform enhanced image manipulation.